Akako's Revenge
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: Akako, enraged with Kaito for his usual 'behaviour' creates a spell to punish him, but when an unknowing Masago is thrown into the mix what will happen? The Other Me one-shot!


**Black Phantom: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen~ We have a little treat for you 83  
>Juria: Hope you will like it~<br>Black Phantom: *Nods* And this is written by our wonderful resident Juria-chan! ~  
>Juria: One thing... If you roleplay via msn and want to copy it, but you roleplayed on your iPod... Don't copy it! *dies*<br>Black Phantom: Ohh... so poor Juria-chan has spent loads of time on this, so let's all thank her! *claps encouragingly*  
>Juria: *bows* Now, we hope you enjoyed our random rant and will leave you with this marvelous one shot~<strong> 

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed as he threw up a small white ball and caught it again, the ball itself turning blue in the progress. School was nearly over, and the magician was bored out of his mind, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. "Oi Ahoko, how much time left...?" he said, suppressing a yawn while staring at his childhood friend.<br>Aoko turned around, giving Kaito a very annoyed glare. "Bakaito, shut your mouth! This is important!" She hissed at him before looking back at the teacher.

Kaito pouted as he caught the blue ball which suddenly turned yellow. "So what? We'll go over it again before anything important." He muttered while throwing up the ball again.  
>Aoko tensed as she glared over her shoulder, temporarily putting down the pen she used to take notes. "Just stay quiet for once!"<br>Kaito smiled at her as he caught the ball that had turned pink and held it out to Aoko. "So, this is today's color?" He asked, giving her a smug smile.

"KAITO!" Aoko snapped as she pulled out her mop and smashed it on Kaito's head  
>"Itai!" Kaito jumped to the side while rubbing his head, dropping the ball on his table. "It was only a question!"<br>He leapfrogged over Hakuba's head and turned his hair orange while he did, making Hakuba give him an annoyed groan.  
>Aoko growled. "Bakaito! Come back!" She yelled and started to chase Kaito through the classroom, desperately trying to hit him with her mop. Instead she nearly ran over Akako, causing many boys in the class to growl at her. Akako herself stayed silent, only giving her doom glare.<p>

It was only after another two rounds of chasing Kaito around the classroom that she finally spoke up.  
>"Would it be too much to ask for you two to sit down for once?" She smiled, though there was no joy in it. It was an evil smile, one that told you that you should get away as soon as possible, but no-one but Kaito seemed to notice this. "It might bring you unseen problems..." She continued, the evil smile still plastered on her face.<p>

Kaito frowned as he and Aoko stopped their little cat and mouse game and turned around to her. "What, you going to cast a spell on me or something?" He grinned and jumped away and off the table he was standing on. "You have to catch me first witch~"  
>Akako tilted her head, her eye twitching, but then her evil smile reappeared as she folded her arms. "You are really clueless, Kuroba-Kun~" She turned to Hakuba, who was staring at her with big eyes. "Don't forget to wash your hair~" Then she chuckled, a sound that sent shivers down your spine, and not in a good way.<p>

Aoko shivered. "Akako-San, sometimes you can be really scary..." She said with an apologizing smile.  
>Kaito raised an eyebrow at this. <em>'She's ALWAYS scary...'<em>  
>Akako smiled at him. "Now now, that's a bit mean, isn't it, Kuroba-Kun?" This made Aoko blink, not understanding where she was talking about. She turned around at Hakuba in hope for some answers, but he just shrugged.<br>"Just ignore it, Nakamori-San." He said and stood up, leaving the classroom to wash his hair in the men's room at the same time the bell rang.

"Finally!" Kaito smirked and grabbed his bag, quickly moving to the door. School had felt like an eternity to him and he couldn't wait to leave.  
>"Watch out for any strange events, Kuroba-Kun~" Akako said as the magician skidded to a halt.<br>Aoko blinked. "Eh?" She said, understanding less and less of what was said.  
>Kaito turned around and gave Akako a deadpan. "Would it hurt so much to talk straight just for once?" he said, receiving another glare from Akako.<p>

Aoko grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her. "Let's go, Kaito!" She said nervously. As much as she respected her classmate, something told her it was best to leave before worse things could happen.  
>As the two of them left a smile formed itself on Akako's face, seemingly enjoying the idea that was spinning around in her head. <p>

* * *

><p>Akako smiled darkly as she walked to the middle of a dark room, to a dark wooden table that was covered with a dark red cloth and had a bowl filled with water on top of it. To everyone who had entered this room it would just have been a dark, spooky room with a table in the center, but the girl knew better. Akako chuckled and stopped in front of the table, letting her eyes fall on the richly decorated and enchanted bowl.<br>"This will be amusing~" She said, her voice echoing through the room, and stared into the bowl, where you could see the image of somewhat agitated Kaito walking through the street on his way to the Kudou mansion. The Kaito in the bowl glanced around as if he got the feeling he was being watched, but then slowly continued his path, walking a bit faster than before.

"What do you have planned for him tonight, mistress?" The goblin-like butler asked, revealing his yellowish teeth with what looked like a grin. Akako hadn't noticed him before,  
>Akako smiled. "I was thinking of a body swap, permanently." she replied, sounding amused at the thought of her trick.<br>Butler grinned evilly, suppressing a soft chuckle. "Who do you have in mind to suffer with him?"  
>"His little moonlight thief companion..." Akako said, pulling out some powders and herbs from under the blanket. "So we have to wait till he reaches his cousins house, or else he might swap with someone else." A grin spread on her face as she touched the image of Kaito, who shuddered and looked around.<p>

_'Weird... it's warm out but it just felt so cold...'_ his thoughts echoed throughout the room, causing Akako to laugh.  
>"Soon we can start the chant, oh, our little thief will be surprised!" She and her butler laughed as Akako took a few herbs and threw them into the water. As she did Kaito shuddered, like a feeling of dread washed over him.<br>He looked around again, as if he was looking for someone. _'I...I'd better hurry back to Shinichi's...'_ He quickened his pace, looking more than a bit frightened.

"Run, Kuroba, run!" Akako said, chuckling while throwing some of the powders into the bowl and smiled as she saw Kaito starting to run like he had finally decided to obey him, an idea she really liked. But then, he was also getting closer to Shinichi's house.  
><em>'Ah there it is,'<em> Kaito looked relieved as he pulled the gates of the Kudou mansion open and put his hand in his pocket, looking more relaxed than before. _'Damn it, don't have my key. And I did promise Shinichi that I'd stop picking his lock...'_ He rang the bell, which was Akako's sign to start chanting. As she watched Kaito's image she started to murmur several words and threw in the remaining powders and herbs, smiling as her plan was staring to work.

But instead of Shinichi, Masago opened the door and, who Kaito immediately tried to rush in urged by the sense of dread, knocked into him. "Oof!" He took a step back, grabbing the doorpost to stay stable.  
>"No!" Akako yelled and grabbed her head in frustration, pacing around while screaming several curse words. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She muttered, but then realized something and smiled. "But this might be even better~"<p>

With a sigh Masago stepped aside to let Kaito through, but suddenly his eyes turned wide as his body went limb, causing him to Collapse to the ground. Kaito jumped up in shock as he stared at him, bending forward to check if he was ok, but then starting to fall himself. "Masa...go..." With a loud thud he hit the ground, trying hard to stay awake as he slowly lost consciousness.  
>Akako smiled as she watched the scene, emptying the bowl on the ground as soon as she was sure the two of them had fainted. "Sleep well, moonlight thief~" Her laugh echoed through the room as she turned around towards the door.<p>

Shinichi looked up from his book has he heard the loud thud, wondering what had happened. "Masago?"  
>Conan frowned as he stood up and gave Shinichi a worried look. "Do you think something is wrong?" He asked and walked from the library into the hallway to the door, where he found a fainted Kaito and Masago. "Oi! Shinichi, come here!"<br>Shinichi sighed as he put down his book and got up, following Conan into the hallway. "What happened?" he asked in a bored tone, being disturbed from reading his Holmes books didn't really make him feel happy.  
>"They fainted..." Conan muttered as he pulled Kaito out of the doorway and carefully placed him against the wall.<br>Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw his unconscious cousin. "Kai!" He ran over and pulled him up, checking if he was alright. "Kai, what's wrong!"  
>Conan placed his hand on Shinichi's shoulder and shook his head. "Let's lay them down on the couches, they might have hurt something." He said with a worried tone in his voice.<br>Shinichi stared at him for a moment and then nodded, picking Kaito up carefully, his face betraying his worry. "Where's Toichi-Occhan?"  
>"In the base," Conan replied, glancing at Masago. "I'll call him." He then ran away and returned with Toichi only a few minutes later.<p>

Shinichi was sitting next to Kaito on the couch where he had put him on and had brought Masago in, who was lying on the other couch. Toichi stared at them with a worried look on his face. "What happened?" He immediately checked if Kaito was alright and sat down next to Shinichi once he made sure he was ok.  
>Shinichi sighed. "We don't know, Masago walked off to answer the door then there was a noise. Conan went to check and we found them both lying down unconscious..." Toichi nodded and sighed in relieve when he saw Kaito's body started to stir. All of them focused their attention to him as he sat up and rubbed his head.<br>"Kaito?" Shinichi muttered, receiving a confused look. He then chuckled and hugged his cousin. "Kai! You idiot!"  
>Kaito blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't make a sound. Conan noticed this. "I think he lost his voice." he said, observing Kaito, who looked quite shocked.<p>

Shinichi frowned as he moved back, his hands still on Kaito's shoulders. "Kai, what happened..." he frowned in worry. In reply Kaito gave him an annoyed glare and shook his head. Only a few seconds later Masago scrunched his eyes and slowly moved. Conan went over to him. "Oi, Masago, are you ok?" he asked, even though he knew the question was unnecessary he still asked it, trying to ignore the feeling that something was wrong.  
>Masago blinked and stared at Conan, then frowned as he tilted his head in a way he normally wouldn't, like the question surprised him and he didn't know what to answer. Conan frowned at his reaction. "What's wrong?"<br>Masago stared at him, and then looked over Conan's shoulder, spotting Shinichi. "S-Shin-Chan?..."  
>Conan's frown deepened. "Since when do you call Shinichi Shin-Chan?"<br>Masago frowned at this. "I always call him that, have you been ignoring me since I got here Co-Chan?"  
>"Co-Chan?" Conan raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Oi Masago, you didn't get brain damage, did you?"<br>Masago gave him an annoyed glare. "...Did 'you' get brain damage?" He muttered, looking away from him.

Kaito shoved Shinichi away and stood up, thereby catching Masago's attention, whose eyes widened. "... what...the..." Slowly his mouth dropped open.  
>Toichi smiled and looked Masago. "You're Kaito, aren't you?"<br>"But... how..." Shinichi sputtered, looking between Kaito and Masago.  
>Masago, or rather Kaito, paled. "Wait... then I'm..." He stretched out his hand to looks at it and touched his hair with his other, a look of shock that was strange to see on Masago's face.<br>Kaito, or Masago, just yawned and sat down like he always did, not looking too interested in the whole situation.

Conan blinked as he observed the reactions that both didn't suit the persons he knew. "I don't get it... How did you two swap bodies?"  
>Masago's body frowned. "Well, on the way home I did get this weird feeling, like I was been watched..."<br>Conan frowned to as he tilted his head in thought. "You don't mean Akako did something, do you?"  
>"And another thing," Toichi interrupted, giving a worried glance at the person he knew was Kaito. "How do you keep Masago's body stable?"<br>Masago, no, Kaito blinked. "Stable?"  
>Conan chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well, our bodies aren't exactly, how do I say it... Made of flesh and blood? It's our spirit energy that keeps it solid, but your soul isn't… Tuned in for a spiritual body..." He explained, scratching his cheek.<br>"Though you look pretty solid now." Toichi continued, his eyes filled with worry.  
>"So..." Kaito said after a while, looking at his body that was currently taken by Masago. "Is my body going to die since it's a spirit in it and not a living soul?" This question caused Masago to give him an angry glare, something that didn't fit with Kaito's usually happy face. Kaito gulped nervously. "No offense." he muttered and gave an apologizing smile.<p>

Toichi sighed. "We're still souls Kai, so your body will be fine, the thing that I am worried about is if you will be fine and how long this will last."  
>Shinichi nodded. "If it really was Akako then I was likely her real target, not Masago."<br>Toichi folded his arms and stared at Kaito, then quickly glanced at Masago. "Probably, though the effect is still the same."  
>Conan turned around to Kaito as Toichi said that, grinning a very kid like grin.<br>Kaito pulled a face. "That looks terrifying on you Co-Chan..."  
>Conan shrugged, still grinning. "Just wondering when you will start to fall through things~" He replied while Masago made a movement that looked like laughing.<br>Toichi shook his head and tried to hide a smile. "You two are terrible..."  
>Shinichi face palmed. "What am I going to do with you…"<p>

Toichi chuckled, trying his best to keep a serious face. "Well, the effect that Kaito's soul isn't adjusted to a grim reapers body can mean he can actually walk through things..."  
>Kaito eyes widened in shock. "Really?" He asked, a grin spreading on his face.<br>Conan laughed. "Though you wouldn't be able to control it~" He said and laughed when Kaito pouted, something that looked very strange on Masago's face.  
>Suddenly Masago stamped with his foot to get attention and pointed at the school uniform Kaito's body was wearing as he raised an eyebrow.<br>Shinichi's eyes widened. "School...School! That's right, Kaito... or his body still has school!" He said, looking at Toichi, who nodded.

"That could be a problem, but since you are around you could cover for his lack of magic tricks and also blame his cold for that at the same time."  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes. "... Right, easily done, passing Masago off as Kai." Conan sighed. "What else do you think we should do? We can't make Kaito look like himself since there's a risk the mask will drop through his face!" the smile on his face spread as he thought of this, the idea clearly amusing him.<br>"I know I know..." Shinichi shook his head as Toichi pointed at Kaito. "It'll be safer for him to stay home in the meantime..." This made Kaito pout. "You mean I have to sit around until this is fixed?"  
>Toichi nodded. "It's for the best."<br>Kaito sighed reluctantly. "...Fine, I guess it is." He pouted and lent backwards.  
>Conan smiled. "It's stupid, isn't it?" receiving a sigh from Kaito.<p>

Shinichi stood up. "I could go see Akako, she hasn't managed to 'seduce' me yet so she won't kill me..."  
>"Will she even consider listening to you? She's the one who did this, right?" Conan said, pulling up an eyebrow.<br>Shinichi nodded, "Well if Kai's in any form of danger then I doubt she will enjoy the thought of losing a ...'plaything' as she calls us." He pulled a face and shivered at the thought.  
>Toichi frowned as Shinichi said that, "Well, I don't really consider Kai's situation as dangerous."<br>Conan nodded in agreement, "It's not like his soul will die or something..."  
>Shinichi shrugged, "Still, maybe we can sort something, at least I can find out if she 'did' do this..." He said frustrated, making it clear he hated being powerless.<br>Toichi smiled encouragingly, "You can try it..."  
>Shinichi nodded then looked to Kaito, or Masago's body, still a bit confused about the situation. "Try and behave while I'm gone." With that he opened the Phantoms lairs painting door and disappeared into the corridor behind it.<p>

Conan stared at Kaito with a smile covering his face, and after watching the painting turn back into place Kaito turned around, pulling an eyebrow at Conan's smile. "...What?"  
>Conan grinned and suddenly stuck his hand through Kai's middle. "Can you actually feel this?" He asked, amusement filling his voice.<br>Kaito squeaked in surprise, "Don't do that! That's creepy!" He said with a high pitched voice.  
>Conan laughed, "I'm going to have so much fun with this~"<br>Slightly panicked Kaito turned to the painting, "Shin-Chan! Wait come back!" He screamed, but Shinichi was too far in to hear his calls for help.  
>With a grin Conan sat down on the couch. "Why don't you try to walk through the painting? Or maybe you could fall through the ground..." He said, Masago rolling over the ground from soundless laughter.<br>This made Kaito grab hold of the chair, as if he was scared he'd fall through it, his reaction only making Conan and Masago laugh harder.

Kaito glared at them, not noticing his hand was slowly sinking in to the chairs arm rest.  
>"Oi, look out." Toichi said and grabbed Kaito before could fall through the couch, scolding at the laughing Masago and Conan, "You two are really terrible."<br>Conan laughed and wiped a tear away, "Too funny..." He muttered, trying to catch his breath while Kaito squeaked and grabbed hold of Toichi. 

* * *

><p>Shinichi landed outside Akako's mansion in his Black Phantom outfit. He turned around and looked up to the thick iron gates surrounding the old looking house.<br>"I know you know I'm out here, ojo-sama!" His voice echoed through the night, making several crows sitting in the nearby trees fly up.  
>Akako suddenly appeared out of the shadows, an evil smile covering her face. "Well well, look who we have here. What brings you to my mansion, moonlight thief?" She said, her voice filled with amusement as she toyed around with her purple hair.<p>

Phantom frowned, something that made Akako's smile wider. "My lady, I take it you where the one to cast that spell..."  
>Akako chuckled, acting like she was thinking, but at the same time smiling like she knew what he was talking about. "A spell you say? Now I think of it, I did cast a spell recently~"<br>Phantom grabbed a bar of the old and rusty gate, annoyance filling his voice. "And I assume you now the results?"  
>Akako smiled again, wiping her hair out of her face. "They were not what I expected, but maybe better than what I had in mind before~" She laughed evilly, then looked over her shoulder, making clear that she considered the conversation done.<p>

"And if in doing so you lose one of us, how will you toy with us if there is only me?" Phantom said quickly, trying to hide behind his persona.  
>Akako looked at him." I don't see any harm done, my little thief, your companion will be fine and my spell will be temporary, unlike how it was planned before~" She turned around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do~" She glanced over her shoulder once and then stared to walk away.<br>Phantom frowned, but pulled the tip of his hat down as he bowed his head. "Thank you then, sleep well, ojo-sama."  
>Akako chuckled as she stopped her pace and gave Phantom a final glance. "Don't thank my, my little thief, next time you won't be so fortunate~" She then walked away, laughing evilly.<br>Phantom shuddered, turning around to leave. 'Well, better get back home and tell the others,'

-

Conan shivered as he felt Masago was watching him and looked over his shoulder, ignoring the teacher for a minute. "This is weird..."  
>"You're telling me, that's my cousins body over there..." Shinichi whispered at him.<br>Conan swallowed. "And the man who helped at the reaping of my soul... Don't you get the feeling he stares straight through you?" He shivered again.  
>Shinichi nodded. "All the time..." He glanced behind him to check on Masago.<p>

Conan turned his attention back to the teacher for a while, then sighed and looked back at Shinichi. "Most of the time he is a nice person, but he can be really scary... His sister is even worse though."  
>Shinichi shuddered trying to imagine her then glanced around at the class "... I think the class will all have heart attacks, it's like their braced for an ultimate prank."<br>Conan tried to smile, but he couldn't make himself. "Because nothing has happened yet?" He laughed nervously.  
>Shinichi nodded, then flicked his wrist and suddenly Hakuba's hair was a nice shade of purple. "That might make things more normal for a while~"<br>Conan smiled as he heard several relieved sighs and an annoyed groan from Hakuba. "Though it probably won't last long..."  
>"Then I'll just do something else... just as long as we keep K...Masago away from Aoko it will be fine." Shinichi muttered, writing down the last line the teacher had written on the chalk board.<br>Conan raised his eyebrows. "Why, because she will notice the difference?"  
>Shinichi sighed and looked at Hakuba's purple hair. "Well that and anything 'magical' or 'prank-like' is instantly blamed on Kaito..."<p>

Suddenly the sound of a chair scraping over the floor echoed through the room.  
>"KAITO!" Aoko yelled, her face filled with anger. Masago grinned as he turned around to look at her.<br>"...Oh Sherlock..." Shinichi muttered as Aoko pulled out a mop and swing it at Masago's head, who avoided it and jumped on his desk, giving her a 'catch me if you can' look.  
>"You are so SCREWED!" Aoko growled at him and swung the mop at Masago, still not able to hit him.<br>Shinichi and Conan stared at the scene. "...It's weird knowing who's in that body..." Shinichi blinked but smiled when he saw Masago yawn while dodging the mop attacks. "That's more like it..."  
>Conan sweatdroped as Masago caught the mop and pulled it from Aoko's grip. "And that he's supposed to be 110..."<p>

He and Shinichi sighed as Masago held the mop behind his back and started jumping backwards so Aoko couldn't catch it. This made her growl in frustration.  
>"Kaito!" She yelled and tried to grab his ankles as she chased him through the room.<br>Shinichi sighed and turned to Conan, "Do you think we should try and stop them?"  
>Conan stared at the two and nodded, "Probably..."<br>Shinichi immediately stood up and grabbed Kaito's ear softly, though it looked hard. "Kai sit down and stop messing around." He said, giving Masago a 'play along' look.  
>Masago glared at him in response, but jumped off the table and placed the mop against the wall, slowly walking back to his table.<p>

Shinichi shook his head and looked at Aoko, "Sorry Aoko, he's just in a bad mood bout losing his voice." He said with an apologizing smile. _'Even though I did it...'_  
>Aoko snorted, "If he's in a bad mood he doesn't show it. Pfft, asking me what color my panties are today..." Angrily she stomped back to her table.<p>

Conan blinked and whispered in to Shinichi's ear, "Did I just hear that right?"  
>Shinichi didn't reply, but instead looked over to where Masago was sitting, raising an eyebrow at him.<br>Masago in return gave him his famous glare of doom.  
>Shinichi winced <em>'Please don't let anyone see that.' <em>While he thought that the bell rang, making Shinichi sigh in relief.  
>"We should go home as soon as possible..." Conan said softly and quickly started to pack his stuff.<br>Shinichi nodded and glanced around for Akako, who was nowhere in sight. "I'm just glad no one felt the need to ask Kaito questions..."

Before he could finish his sentence Hakuba stood up, "Oi, Kuroba, what was it with that glare just now?" He gave Masago, who in his knowledge was Kaito, a curious look.  
>Shinichi sighed, "...Spoke too soon."<br>Masago just looked annoyed and yawned, making Hakuba raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"You're acting oddly…" He said, frowning.<br>Conan shook his head. "You don't have to know everything, Hakuba."  
>Shinichi sighed. "Though he often feels the need to..." He said and gently shoved Masago towards the exit.<p>

Hakuba frowned, but shrugged it off, deciding not to follow them this time.  
>Conan looked over his shoulder, then looked at Masago. "You had to try and be funny, didn't you, Masago-San?" He said, annoyance filling his voice.<br>Masago grinned at him, making a movement that looked like chuckling.  
>"Well I guess this way only Kai would get the blame, not like he wouldn't anyway..." Shinichi said.<br>Conan nodded, "And it will stop people from asking more questions. Did you see the teachers face when he was finally chased by Aoko? I've never seen someone being so relieved..."  
>Shinichi chuckled, "I think now, the thought of a day without pranks scares the class more than the actual prank itself."<br>"What did he do to get them crazy like that?" Conan asked.  
>Shinichi shrugged. "Just pranking every day, he's dragged me into helping with a few sometimes too."<p>

After a few moments of silence Masago pointed at the gates of the Kudou mansion.  
>Conan sighed in relieve as he saw them. "That went fast..."<br>Shinichi smirks. "Not fast enough for Kai I bet~"  
>"I hope he didn't break the house apart..." Conan muttered.<br>This made Shinichi frown. "...If there's 'anything' on my Sherlock books..."

As he said that Kaito sprinted out of the house, "SHIN-CHAN!" Happily he grabbed his cousin and hugged him tightly, "Don't leave me behind ever again, it's so BORING!"  
>Conan raised his eyebrows. "I will never get used to that..." He fell silent as Kaito suddenly dropped through Shinichi, who froze up.<br>"..." Kaito looked frustrated, lying on the floor. At this Masago seemed to burst out in soundless laughter, grabbing his waist and nearly falling over.  
>"... Kai?" Shinichi said, slowly placing a hand on Kaito's shoulder to comfort him but was worried it would pass through Masago's body.<br>Kaito looked up slowly, slightly disorientated, and frowned at Masago. "I don't know what you're laughing at, it's your body I'm hurting by falling down."  
>Masago shrugged, then pulled up an eyebrow as if he said: 'what, do you think it won't heal?'<p>

Conan scratched his cheek. "Let's just go inside before anyone sees us..."  
>Shinichi chuckles as he walked in to his house. "The only person who would notice is Agasa and I think he's got used to mine and Kaito's brand of insanity. Besides, he isn't even home right now.<br>Conan smiled, "Yeah, I know Hakase, he's the one who invented my gadgets, after all." He said as he pulled Kaito inside.  
>Toichi peeked around the corner as he heard them come in, "Ah, you're home?"<br>Shinichi nodded, "Somehow..." He muttered and flopped down into a chair.  
>Toichi raised his eyebrows, "Was it that terrible?"<br>Shinichi pulled a face and lifted two fingers, "Two words. Aoko, panties."  
>Toichi pulled up an eyebrow, then stared at a grinning Masago. "I don't think I even want to know."<br>Shinichi glanced at Masago, "You know, I think being in Kai's body is affecting you~"  
>At this Masago's eyes widened in shock, making Kaito and Shinichi chuckle.<p>

Masago sent them a doom glare, but suddenly felt dizzy, grabbing the nearest table for support as he nearly tripped over his own feet.  
>Shinichi stopped laughing. "Masago?" He said.<br>Conan walked over to him and felt his forehead, frowning slightly, "He's burning up..."  
>"I'll get some wet towels!" Toichi said and disappeared.<br>Suddenly Kaito started to sway, "Urgh...Urgh..."  
>Shinichi hurried over to him, "Kaito!" Before he could help Kaito fall through him with his arm, his legs lying in the couch.<br>Seeing Shinichi freeze up, Conan pulled Masago's body away from him and the couch, "Do you think what I think?" He looked up as he tried to lay Masago's body on the couch.  
>Shinichi frowned helping him to get him on the couch, "I hope it is..."<p>

After making sure Masago's body was ok Conan turned around at Kaito's body and put it down in the nearest chair, checking his temperature that seemed as high as the one Masago's body had, "We should get them blankets, even if that's going to happen they'll keep the fever for a few days."  
>Shinichi nodded and stood up, "I'll go get some blankets, I'll be right back..."<br>Conan smiled and turned around to check if Kaito's body was all right, "Ok."  
>Soon after Shinichi had left Toichi ran in with a bucket of water and some towels he immediately started to lay down on Masago's forehead, "Kai fainted too?"<br>Conan nodded as he looked at what Toichi was doing.  
>"Do you think they are going to switch back?" Toichi asked, sounding hopeful.<br>"Maybe, Akako did say it was only temporary." Shinichi said as he walked back in to the room, carrying blankets.

Conan took one, putting it on Kaito while Shinichi unfolded the other and put it over Masago.  
>"How long did they take to wake up last time?" He asked, staring at the body of his cousin.<br>Toichi frowned in thought, "Less than ten minutes, though they are taking longer now."  
>"I hope everything will be ok." Conan said softly, his voice filled with worry.<br>When he said that, Kaito's body started to shift and he groaned as he opened his eyes.  
>Toichi walked over to him and checked his forehead which was still very warm, "Are you ok?"<br>Kaito blinked, "Feel like I'm on fire... banging headache and my throats parched," he said, smiling, "So yeah, never been better."  
>Conan sighed in relief, but then jumped up as Masago started to snore. Everybody looked over to him, slightly bemused.<br>"...You know I preferred it when he lost his voice..." Kaito said, making the others chuckle.


End file.
